Love Of Heaven
by Ayyes
Summary: Kyuhyun yg pergi karna sebuah penyakit membuat Yesung ingin bunuh diri menyusul Kyuhyun. Namun keajaiban menyelamatkannya hingga ia tau Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya dan akan menjaganya dari surga. / KyuSung Fanfic.


Tittle : " Love Of Heaven "

Pairing : Kyu-Sung

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Death Chara, etc

Warning : BL, gaje, typo bertebaran, no feel, alur ngebut, etc

A/N : FF ini terinpirasi dari drama **"Sky Of Love" **namun alurnya saya rubah menjadi cerita

saya sendiri, terserah nanti para readers menilainya apakah sama atau tidak.

Enjoy ^^

Don't like ! Don't read !

Cinta yg menyatukan kita, tapi takdir yg memisahkan kita. Seperti apapun kau kelak, aku tetap bersama Cinta mu. Karna hanya dengan Cinta mu, aku bisa bertahan. Sesulit apapun hidup ku nanti, aku akan bertahan. Karna aku percaya Cinta mu dari Surga yg selalu menjaga ku.

KyuSung

" hyung.. " teriakan antusias dari seorang namja mengagetkannya. Memaksanya untuk berbalik dan melihat siapa yg memanggilnya. Belum sempat ia berbalik, namja yg meneriakinya barusan telah ada tepat di sampingnya. Memeluknya erat seakan mereka tidak bertemu sudah sekian tahunnya.

Namja yg di panggil hyung hanya terkekeh pelan seraya ikut memeluk namja tampan yg sepertinya sangat merindukannya. " aku sangat merindukan mu hyung " ungkapnya dengan nada manja yg sudah pasti tidak cocok untuk pria manly sepertinya. Dan hal itu membuat namja manis yg sedang di peluknya tertawa lebar.

" hyung lebih merindukan mu Kyunie~ kau kemana saja eoh? " tanyanya seraya melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya.

" mianhae karna tidak mengabari mu " sesalnya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir mungil Yesung ― namja yg ia panggil hyung.

" kau tidak berubah, masih saja suka mencium ku seenaknya " bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu, membuat Kyuhyun ingin kembali mengecup bibir indah itu.

" jangan salahkan aku jika aku selalu ingin mencium mu, bibir mu terlalu menggoda untuk di lewatkan " jawab Kyuhyun asal. " pervert " ucap Yesung dan memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan. Dan setelah itu mereka pun tertawa lepas. Saling melepas rindu karna seminggu tidak bertemu.

" hyung, aku sangat bahagia memiliki mu " tutur Kyuhyun saat keduanya tengah menikmati pemandangan sore di sebuah taman bermain.

Yesung tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. " aku lebih bahagia karna memiliki kekasih sebaik dan setampan diri mu "

" maukah kau berjanji satu hal? " tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Yesung dalam. " berjanji untuk selalu bahagia demi aku, meskipun kelak aku tak di sisimu lagi " ujar Kyuhyun dan bisa di lihatnya kini wajah Yesung tiba – tiba berubah muram.

" kenapa kau mengatakan begitu? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan? " Yesung menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yg memanas hendak mengeluarkan laharnya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap lurus ke depan, memandang anak – anak kecil yg tengah berlari – larian di sekitar taman tersebut. " aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu hyung, hanya saja umur manusia tidak bisa di pastikan. Bisa saja mungkin esok atau lusa aku yg akan di panggil Tuhan lebih dulu, maka dari itu aku hanya ingin kau tetap tersenyum meskipun kelak aku tidak bersama mu lagi " tutur Kyuhyun panjang lebar tanpa menatap Yesung, karna ia takut ia tak bisa menahan airmatanya jika melihat wajah Yesung.

Tanpa di ketahui Kyuhyun, Yesung tengah menangis sambil menunduk. Bahunya bergetar namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kyuhyun yg merasa heran karna sedari tadi Yesung tidak bersuara, memilih menengok ke samping dan seketika hatinya mencelos sakit.

Melihat orang yg amat ia sayangi menangis tersedu – sedu siapa pun pasti merasakan sesak di dadanya. Terlebih lagi itu karna perbuatannya. Ia memilih mendekap tubuh mungil itu yg terlihat semakin kurus. " uljima hyungie~ " mengusap lembut punggung Yesung dan seketika tangis Yesung pun pecah.

" aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan ku Kyunie " isak Yesung terdengar pilu di dekapan Kyuhyun. Tidak dapat di pungkiri lagi karna Kyuhyun pun merasakan sakit, sakit yg sama seperti Yesung. Namun bedanya ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, bukan hanya hatinya. Melepaskan orang yg amat sangat kita sayangi sungguh sangatlah berat.

Terkadang ia merasa Tuhan tidak begitu adil padanya, karna memberikan ia takdir yg begitu kejam. Kenapa harus ia yg menerima semua ini? Jujur ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Yesung, tidak akan pernah bisa dan tidak akan pernah mau. Tapi ini adalah keharusannya.

Sebulan yg lalu Kyuhyun di vonis mengidap Kanker Hati stadium akhir. Ia bingung harus seperti apa hingga akhirnya ia memilih menyembunyikannya dari Yesung. Ia tidak ingin Yesung mengetahui dan mengasihaninya. Tapi seperti apapun bau yg kita tutup tetap akan tercium juga. Yesung telah mengetahuinya dan sudah ia duga namja manis itu malah menangis sejadi - jadinya karna takut kehilangan kekasihnya.

Kalau saja ia di berikan dua pilihan, ia akan memilih untuk tidak di pertemukan dengan Yesung jika pada akhirnya ia akan meninggalkan namja manis ini sendirian. Dan jika boleh ia memilih, ia ingin terlahir kembali dan di pertemukan kembali dengan Yesung di kehidupan selanjutnya, dimana hanya ada kebahagian dan kegembiraan yg menyertai mereka.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan tangan Yesung yg mencengkram kemeja belakangnya terlepas. Namja manis ini lelah menangis hingga jatuh tertidur di dekapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat wajah tirus Yesung, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Yesung lembut. " aku mencintai mu hyung, tetaplah tersenyum meskipun aku tak di samping mu " setelah itu ia mengangkat tubuh yg terasa makin ringan itu menuju mobilnya untuk segera kembali ke rumah. Ia yg sakit tapi kenapa seperti Yesung-nya yg kehilangan berat badannya. Efek terlalu banyak pikiran yg membuat ia kehilangan berat badannya.

Yesung melangkah gontai menuju pantai, tempat ia dan Kyuhyun sering menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka. Ini sudah sebulan sejak kematian Kyuhyun karna Kanker Hati-nya. Dan sudah sebulan juga ia tidak makan dan minum, baru pertama kali setelah kepergian Kyuhyun ia berani menginjakan kakinya di luar rumah.

Entah apa yg membimbingnya hingga tiba di pantai ini. Yesung jatuh terduduk di pasir, airmatanya mengalir mengingat kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun di tempat ini.

_**=Flasback=**_

" hyungie, kejar aku.. " teriak Kyuhyun setelah melempar pasir ke tubuh Yesung kemudian berlari menjauh.

" yak! " tidak tinggal diam Yesung ikut mengejar Kyuhyun yg sudah semakin jauh di depannya. " aaww~ " teriak Yesung seraya memegangi lututnya. Sepertinya ia terjatuh. Kyuhyun yg mendengar teriakan Yesung segera berbalik dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati kekasihnya tengah meringis menahan sakit seraya memegangi lututnya.

" hyung! " Kyuhyun segera berlari kembali ke tempat Yesung. " gwenchanayo ? " tanya Kyuhyun panik dan langsung memeriksa bagian tubuh mana Yesung yg terluka.

" Hyaa~ kena kau, evil pabbo " teriak Yesung dan langsung memukul – mukul lengan Kyuhyun. Ternyata aksi jatuhnya hanya pura - pura guna mengelabui Kyuhyun, dan ternyata ia berhasil. " aw~ aw~ aw~ ampun hyung.. " rengek Kyuhyun saat Yesung tidak henti - hentinya menghajar tubuhnya, bukan hanya lengan tapi seluruh tubuhnya di jadikan sasaran pelampiasan Yesung.

Merasa Yesung tidak berhenti menghajarnya, Kyuhyun dengan sigap memutar tubuhnya dan menangkap tangan Yesung, menariknya hingga kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka. Yesung tidak dapat meronta karna Kyuhyun telah mengunci pergerakannya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun digunakan menahan kedua tangan Yesung, sedang tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan tengkuk Yesung guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hingga di rasa pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka hampir habis barulah Kyuhyun melepas ciuman panas itu. " yak! Kau ingin membuat ku mati huh ? " teriak Yesung kesal namun bahagia. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya cekikikan melihat wajah Yesung yg seperti orang kehabisan nafas. Namun sedetik kemudian keduanya saling pandang lalu tertawa lepas, keduanya menjatuhkan diri mereka di pasir pantai. Tangan mereka tertaut seakan tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka terpisah.

Senyuman di wajah keduanya tak pernah lepas. " saranghae Kim Yesung... " teriak Kyuhyun lantang menghadap langit. " nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun " balas Yesung tak kalah kuat. Mereka kembali tertawa, benar - benar hari yg sangat bahagia.

_**=Flashback End=**_

" aku merindukan mu Kyunie " isak Yesung. " bawa aku bersama mu " pintanya, ia menunduk menatap pasir pantai dan menangis sejadi – jadinya. Tiba – tiba ia bangkit, menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Melangkahkan kakinya hingga ke bibir pantai, ia berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkannya kembali hingga air pantai telah sampai di batas dadanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan - lahan ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya.

" tunggu aku Kyunie " gumamnya dalam hati setelah kemudian wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman dan akhirnya tenggelam bersama ombak. Seberkas cahaya menyerupai bayangan seseorang menatapnya dengan senyuman miris, namun dengan secepatnya ia menggeleng " ini salah " ujarnya panik.

Ia buru - buru masuk ke dalam air dan menggapai tubuh tak berdaya itu. Mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke bibir pantai, merebahkannya dan kemudian mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama yg ia ketahui pada orang yg tenggelam. Jika orang yg melihat kejadian tadi pasti akan mengira Yesung punya kekuatan mistik, padahal sesungguhnya itu perbuatan Kyuhyun. Ia memang telah pergi, namun jiwanya masih bersama Yesung. Ia bukan tidak tenang, hanya saja ia masih merindukan kekasih manisnya itu hingga ia berani meminta ijin pada Tuhan untuk berkunjung ke dunia untuk melihat kekasihnya.

Dan ketika ia tiba, ia di hadapkan pada pemandangan yg sangat mengerikan karna melihat kekasihnya yg berusaha menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dasar laut. Beruntung Kyuhyun cepat menariknya hingga ia masih bisa terselamatkan. Air yg masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya berhasil di keluarkan namun Yesung belum juga sadar.

Ia memandang wajah pucat itu, " hyung~ kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku tahu kau berat melepasku, karna aku pun sama, tapi bukan ini yg ku inginkan. Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum dan menjadi Yesung ku yg selalu tegar dan kuat, bukan Yesung yg lemah tak berdaya seperti ini "

" aku menyayangi mu hyung, dan percayalah Tuhan punya rencana lain setelah ini. Setelah aku pergi dia akan mengirim mu seorang malaikat yg akan selalu setia menemani hari - hari mu. Hidup mu masih panjang untuk sekedar menangisi ku, aku akan bahagia jika kau pun bahagia. Jadi berjanjilah pada ku setelah kau bangun nanti, hapuslah kesedihan mu dan gantilah dengan senyuman manis mu. Karna dengan itu aku tahu, kau sudah merelakan ku "

" jaga dirimu baik - baik Yesungie hyung, saranghae.. " setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahannya, Kyuhyun sedikit mengecup bibir manis Yesung yg nanti setelah ini tidak akan ia rasakan lagi. Airmatanya menetes membasahi wajah Yesung, perlahan - lahan cahaya itu memudar dan menghilang bersama angin. Selepas Kyuhyun pergi Yesung sadar dari pingsannya.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, kosong. Namun ia yakin ia tidak salah dengar, barusan Kyuhyun sedang berbicara padanya. Membisikan kata - kata penguat diri untuknya dan mengecup bibirnya. Airmatanya kembali menetes, ia berdiri dan hendak berlari kelaut menerjang ombak namun tiba - tiba dua ekor lumba-lumba melompat tepat di depannya membuat ia terjengkang ke belakang dan menatap lumba-lumba itu yg sudah masuk kembali ke dalam air.

" apa ini pertanda kau tidak mengijinkan ku ikut dengan mu? " ia bertanya seakan Kyuhyun ada di dekatnya. " baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang. Aku akan coba merelakan mu dan hidup bahagia di sini, asalkan kau pun berjanji akan hidup bahagia di surga sana " setelah mengucapkan janjinya Yesung tersenyum, senyuman yg sudah satu bulan ini hilang dari wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian di ufuk timur pantai muncul pelangi yg sangat indah seperti sehabis turun hujan. Yesung percaya pelangi itu adalah simbol dimana saat ini Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum melihatnya dari atas sana.

-c-

Sekarang aku bahagia, karna diri mu aku mau melanjutkan hidup ku. Aku tidak lagi terpuruk, karna cinta mu yg menyakinkan ku jika suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu kembali dengan mu. Meskipun kini aku sendiri, tapi aku yakin kau selalu bersama ku, di sini di hati ku. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung

Terima kasih untuk waktu yg kau berikan, meskipun itu sangatlah singkat, aku bahagia bisa melewatinya bersamamu. Kau malaikat ku, kekasihku, dan orang yg paling berarti untuk ku. Tetaplah tersenyum untuk ku meskipun hidup mu sulit tanpa ku. Karna aku akan selalu menjaga mu dari atas langit. Saranghae Kim Yesung.

Kyuhyun

**END**

Kekeke~ jgn timpuk saya ocay? Karna membuat Kyuhyun dead. Saya tidak tau kenapa saya bisa menulis ff ini, yg jelas RnR please !

Untuk kalian yg minta Kyuhyun Dream's harus ada lanjutannya, saya gk bisa janji. Karna itu hanya ff iseng yg tiba-tiba muncul di otak kecil saya, hingga saya dengan sengaja mempublishnya di sini.

Terima kasih juga udah mau me-review ff saya yg gk bermutu di sini. Akhir kata, SEE YOU and Gomawo... :D

~ AyyesClouds ~


End file.
